iLoved You to Death
by Subject87
Summary: Freddie has always been in love with Carly, but how far is he willing to go? One shot, dark onesided Creddie, please read and review!


Freddie looked down at his desk, then at the walls, he needed something, anything really, to distract himself from the thoughts raging through his mind about Carly. Why couldn't she see how much she mattered to him? That he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. He pushed himself away from the wooden desk, got off his chair, and headed into the living room of the apartment he lived in with his mother.

The young tech expert sighed in relief when he noticed no one was home and paced around the living room, again battling the disturbing thoughts, thoughts that scared him, more and more lately. Freddie was snapped out of his thoughts by a giggling noise coming from outside his apartment and he felt his fists clench, he knew that giggle to be Carly Shay, the woman he loved more than anything, and he found himself at the peephole in his door before he even realized it.

There she was, the young brunette girl that had his heart in the palm of her hand, and she was laughing at something her date of the evening had said. He knew this kid, his name was Trent, and he had just transferred here from San Francisco about a month ago. Carly had been infatuated with him the moment she had seen him, much to Freddie's annoyance, but both Sam and Freddie knew it wouldn't last long.

Freddie watched, his heart pounding and his jaw clenched in anger, as Trent leaned down and kissed Carly softly before leaving. Trying to ignore the pounding in his ears Freddie opened his door and headed over to Carly's, like he did all the time, his blood racing as he walked in.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said without looking up, "What's up?"

"I just figured I'd come over and... I don't know, see how you were." he replied, his nightmares flashing through his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," the brunette girl replied. "You look pale... Are you sure you're okay?"

"O-Of course I-I am.." he muttered as his hand dipped his hand into the drawer, feeling around for the utensil he was looking for.

"Alright... So how did you know I was home? I told you I had a date with Trent tonight." she asked.

"I live right next door." he reminded her. The tech producer's palms felt sweaty and he took a deep breath, why was he so nervous? This was all just a dream... This had to be a dream, he couldn't be thinking of doing this... Not to her. He slid his hand out of the drawer and with it was a small but sharp steak knife which shone in the light of the kitchen "I heard you laughing and decided to come over."

"Well I'm glad you're here" she admitted, "Sam won't let me talk to her about Trent, I think she's still jealous that I got him first."

"Of course she is," He replied smoothly. He could care less what the blonde demon thought.

"Freddie?" she asked. She turned around just in time to notice him standing face to face with her, his hands behind his back. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

He didn't reply, instead he swing his arm around and plunged the knife into her, he loved how the knife made him feel powerful as the metal blade sunk into her flesh like butter "I'm fine." He replied. Blood, red and thin, began to pour out of the wound where the knife was buried deep inside her.

"W-Why?" She asked. Freddie could tell her strength was leaving her, the light fading in her eyes told him all he needed to know., and he let go of the knife. Carly and Freddie both fell to their knees and he managed to catch his love in his arms as her life faded.

_Your bodies empty now  
As I hold you  
Now your gone I miss you  
But I told you  
I remember bad times  
More than good _

"Because, all I ever wanted was your love" he whispered. "All I wanted was you to love me the way I love you... I'm tired of playing second fiddle Carly!"

He hadn't even finished speaking before the life had left the young brunette "I miss you already" he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers and ran his hand over her eyes to close them like he'd seen in the movies.

He froze, had he really done this? This had to be a nightmare, he couldn't have... Not his sweet Carly, he loved her... He wouldn't hurt her, he was physically incapable of hurting her.

_There's no coming back  
Even if we could _

_I loved you to death _

But he had, and now he knew there was no coming back... He wanted to, but even if they could there was no way to undo what he did. His hand started shaking and he clenched the handle of the knife , it felt like death and guilt, and slowly slid the knife out of the brunette girl he loved. The shiny metal blade was now covered in blood and his reflection was blurred. Oddly enough he found solace in the reflection and continued staring at it.

_If I can't have you  
Than no one will  
And since I won't  
I'll have to kill  
My only love, something  
I've never felt _

He allowed his attention to drift back to Carly's body and the familiar feeling of guilt and panic but at the same time an odd peace came over him "If I couldn't have you." he whispered, clenching the knife in his hand, "Then no one else could..." He kissed her forehead "I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you."

_Now you've gone to heaven__  
__And I'll burn in hell__  
__I loved you to death_

Freddie pressed the knife to his chest and smiled, the pain felt refreshing in a way... He deserved this, he knew he was going to hell while Carly... His beautiful Carly went to heaven and enjoyed the after life "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you in the after life Carly." He whispered.

The Knife went deeper into his chest, aimed at his heart, and he winced as he drove it in faster, wanting to die quickly. "I love you Carly... I loved you to death." He whispered. With one final thrust he drove the knife through his heart and fell beside her, his life slowly fading away.

**Note:** Whew, that was a dark story! I hope you guys enjoyed it and leave me lots of reviews! I don't own iCarly or Megadeth's Last Rites/Loved to Deth which is the song used in this fic. Please Read and review!


End file.
